Le Docteur et le Détective
by Hachka
Summary: La cabine était fausse. Il aurait pu s'en tenir là de ses déductions. Après tout, ce n'était pas la chose la plus absurde qu'il ait observé dans les rues de Londres. Mais la réplique était parfaite à l'exception d'une seule chose : la taille des fenêtres. Et une personne se donnant la peine de trouver jusqu'à l'exacte nuance de bleu n'aurait pas pu faire ce genre d'erreur.


Bonjour bonjour,

Il fait gris et froid alors j'en ai profité pour farfouiller dans mes fonds de tiroirs et j'ai retrouvé ce texte. Je l'avais écrit en août 2015 et même fait corriger par Adalas (arch, le temps passe si vite...). En réalité, c'était le premier chapitre d'un crossover entre Sherlock et Dr Who que j'avais commencé après avoir marathonné les 7 premières saisons du remake de Dr Who, mais j'ai juste après perdu de l'intérêt pour la série (mon coeur est resté avec le 10ème :3).

C'est un peu con parce que j'avais écrit une grande partie du script avec un twist de folie à la fin mais, en relisant ce texte aujourd'hui, je me rend compte que j'ai beaucoup trop oublié de choses sur l'univers de Dr Who pour ne serait-ce qu'espérer continuer (en réalité, je ne comprend plus certaines références dans mes notes, j'ai honte...).

Si vous avez envie de lire le pitch de l'histoire qui ne sera jamais, je vais la mettre à la fin du chapitre sous un bandeau #SPOLERS#. Parce que je suis quand même super fière de mon twist ;p

* * *

 **Le Docteur et le Détective**

* * *

La cabine était fausse. Le fait même qu'elle soit placée en face d'une sortie de garage la condamnait comme telle.

Il aurait pu s'en tenir là de ses déductions. Après tout, une fausse cabine de police des années soixante n'était pas la chose la plus absurde qu'il ait observé dans les rues de Londres. Mais la réplique était parfaite (si on oubliait le téléphone non branché, évidemment) à l'exception d'une seule chose : la taille des fenêtres. Et une personne se donnant la peine de trouver jusqu'à l'exacte nuance de bleu n'aurait pas pu faire ce genre d'erreur.

Il sortit sa loupe de la poche intérieure de son manteau et s'approcha, piqué dans son intérêt. Le rendez-vous avec Lestrade pourrait attendre, il avait trouvé quelque chose de beaucoup plus palpitant.

La cabine avait de nombreuses éraflures mais elles semblaient très anciennes et on avait poncé et poli le bois de nombreuses fois depuis. Des infimes traces de peinture jaune étaient également présentes sur la partie gauche, clairement le résultat d'un tag quelconque mais, encore une fois, il semblait très vieux.

Les vitres étaient sales mais la légère couche de graisse et de poussière provenait de l'intérieur. Des personnes avaient donc occupé cette cabine, de plus en plus intéressant.

Encore mieux, il avait plu l'heure précédente mais la cabine n'était pas mouillée, pas une trace de boue ou de pisse de chien. Aucun dépôt de rejets de carburants ou de poussières quelconques à l'extérieur. S'il ne devait s'en tenir qu'à ses déductions, il aurait mis sa main à couper que la cabine s'était purement et simplement matérialisée du néant moins d'une heure auparavant.

La cabine était faite de bois mais sa coupe était absolument parfaite. Aucun joint n'entourait les fenêtres ou fermait la porte mais les menuiseries n'avaient aucun jeu, comme si le bois s'était adapté au millimètre près pour que la cabine puisse être totalement hermétique.

« Impossible », souffla Sherlock avec délectation en observant la jointure des portes.

Il fit jouer la poignée, tirant puis poussant, mais les portes ne bougèrent pas. Haussant les épaules, il sortit ses crochets et s'appliqua à déverrouiller la cabine. Après tout, elle se trouvait sur le trottoir d'une rue publique et personne ne la surveillait. Dans cette partie de Londres, c'était considéré comme une invitation.

Un clic satisfaisant accompagna son dernier mouvement de poignet et la porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement.

...

« Vous voulez dire que vous n'avez absolument aucun moyen de le localiser ? » fit Donna en croisant les bras devant sa poitrine.

Ils se trouvaient dans une ruelle pavée menant à une cour intérieure. Les murs aveugles en pierre rouge étaient typique des petites maisonnettes londoniennes. Et, si on se fiait aux bennes débordant de sacs poubelles, ils ne devaient pas être trop loin de l'année où Donna était monté dans le TARDIS.

« C'est-à-dire que... et bieeeeen, répondit le Docteur accroupi devant une bouche d'égout, son tournevis sonique à la main.

\- Donc depuis tout à l'heure vous faites le zouave avec votre tournevis uniquement pour vous dégourdir les jambes ?

\- Hé ! protesta faiblement le Docteur. Je vérifiais que les particules... »

Le regard sévère de Donna l'arrêta immédiatement et son air faussement penaud se transforma en grand sourire.

« On est arrivé au moins deux années trop tard, le signal était beaucoup trop dispersé, répondit-il en se relevant, les mains dans les poches. Mais, Londres ! Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas senti cet air rempli de... »

Il renifla et fit une grimace.

« Poubelles et pollution. Où sommes-nous ? »

Il était très difficile de garder une notion claire du temps quand on voyageait dans un vaisseau de Seigneur du Temps. On pouvait quitter une planète alors que le soleil se couchait et arriver quelques secondes plus tard à l'autre bout de l'univers dix mille ans plus tard et quand même voir le soleil se lever. Donna avait renoncé très vite à porter une montre et se contentait de se laisser porter par la tornade qu'était le Docteur. Elle s'assurait quand même qu'il mange et dorme à intervalles réguliers et avait développé une technique très efficace qui consistait à faire du thé dans la cuisine que lui avait gentiment fourni le TARDIS. Étrangement, l'extra-terrestre ne pouvait pas résister à l'odeur de l'Earl Grey et elle arrivait à lui faire avaler des biscuits et des petits sandwichs une fois qu'il était assis.

Il y avait quand même des fois où le Docteur n'en faisait absolument qu'à sa tête. Aujourd'hui était un de ces jours. Un des jours où le papier psychique délivrait un message. « Viens jouer xx » était inscrit d'une écriture élégante et précédé d'un symbole obscur. Le visage du Docteur s'était illuminé comme un sapin de Noël et, sans un mot de plus, il avait lancé le TARDIS à travers le temps.

« Un des quartiers où on aura le plus de chances de se faire dépouiller si vous voulez mon avis.

\- On est en plein jour, personne ne nous attaquerait en plein jour.

\- Et ça prétend avoir voyagé aux quatre coins de l'univers...

\- Oh hé !

\- Donc on est arrivé trop tard, continua Donna sans se préoccuper de lui. Pourtant ça n'a pas l'air de vous inquiéter plus que cela.

\- Je ne sens rien de vraiment anormal donc j'imagine qu'il a pris des vacances, répondit le Docteur en inspectant un mur rempli d'affiches délavées.

\- Des vacances ?

\- La dernière fois qu'il est venu sur Terre il a essayé de déclencher une guerre intergalactique en utilisant le TARDIS comme machine à paradoxe. »

Le visage du Docteur était affable, comme si la possible démise de la planète Terre était quelque chose qu'il rencontrait tous les mois pairs. Donna ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration et essaya de ne pas crier. Elle ne se maîtrisa pas autant qu'elle aurait voulu.

« Il a quoi ?!

\- Oh, et il s'est fait élire Premier Ministre en utilisant une impulsion télépathique à travers un réseau de satellite mondial. Saxon, ça vous dis quelque chose ? »

Oh, pardon, elle avait oublié. La démise de la Terre _était_ quelque chose qu'il rencontrait tous les mois pairs ! Mais il pouvait au moins faire l'effort de paraître un minimum contrit !

« J'étais en Espagne, répondit Donna après avoir retrouvé son calme.

\- J'avais oublié, fit le Docteur avec un sourire mutin. Donna Noble. La femme qui ne se trouvait jamais au bon endroit au bon moment.

\- Hé ! s'écria-t-elle en le frappant à l'épaule. J'étais là pour empêcher des milliers de personnes de se changer en graisse ! En graisse, nom de Dieu ! »

Ils rirent de concert et débouchèrent finalement sur une rue passante. Quelques personnes passèrent devant eux, les yeux rivés sur le sol, pressées de rentrer chez elles. Quelques gouttes de pluie se mirent à tomber alors que les lampadaires commençaient à s'allumer

« Oh, s'écria Donna au bout de quelques minutes, je vois où on est. Regardez, c'est la cathédrale Saint Paul. »

Elle pointa du doigt un clocher au bout de la rue mais le Docteur ne leva pas les yeux, trop occupé par un de ses gadgets dont les petites diodes clignotaient en rythme.

« J'ai quelque chose ! Il est passé par là !

\- Quoi, vous voulez dire qu'en deux ans il n'a pas quitté la ville ? S'il était le Premier Ministre, je ne pense pas qu'il ait pu passer inaperçu.

\- Il aura changé de visage je pense, répondit distraitement le Docteur. Mais le détecteur de particules Huon signale une grosse activité pas très loin d'ici. Venez ! »

Un autre désavantage d'être une humaine voyageant avec un extra-terrestre vieux de plus de neuf mille ans était qu'elle n'avait souvent aucune idée de quoi il parlait. Donna avait vécu toute sa vie aux côtés de son grand-père et de ses théories grotesques sur les extra-terrestres mais, même en ayant l'esprit plus ouvert qu'une femme normale, certains concepts étaient juste trop incroyables. Vivre mille ans, changer de corps pour défier la mort, communiquer par télépathie avec l'intégralité de son espèce, se reproduire par clonage spontané, son esprit savait que ça existait mais elle s'en sentait détachée. Alors, une violation des lois physiques de plus ou de moins...

« Très bien, mais si vous m'entraînez dans une ruelle sale et puante, je vous préviens, je retourne au TARDIS. »

Le Docteur se contenta de lui lancer un grand sourire excité et elle le suivi en grommelant qu'il était obscène de sourire comme ça quand on était à la recherche d'un criminel.

Le détecteur les mena à l'hôpital Saint Bartholomew, quelques rues plus loin. Un sourire à un interne en train de fumer une cigarette dehors et un petit coup de tournevis sonique sur la porte d'évacuation incendie leur suffirent à rentrer à l'intérieur. Le meilleur des déguisements étant encore la confiance en soi, Donna et le Docteur s'engagèrent dans les couloirs de l'hôpital comme si l'endroit leur appartenait. Et comme toujours, Donna sentit le petit frisson d'excitation courir le long de son échine.

« De tels niveaux, s'écria le Docteur avec enthousiasme, il a dû se régénérer ici ! Il faut juste voir dans quelle chambre... »

Le détecteur bipait de plus en plus vite à mesure qu'ils avançaient dans le couloir. Le Docteur finit par pousser une porte et ils se retrouvèrent dans une salle sans fenêtre où s'alignaient des casiers métalliques.

« Oh, bien sûr, la morgue, ronchonna Donna en plissant le nez. Quoi de plus plaisant à visiter dans un hôpital.

\- Excusez-moi, fit une petite voix derrière eux, cet endroit est interdit au public. »

Ils se retournèrent d'un seul mouvement pour se retrouver face à une jeune femme vêtue d'une blouse d'infirmière, des cheveux châtains retenus par une queue de cheval très serrée et une montagne de dossiers dans les bras.

« Pardon, répondit le Docteur en brandissant son habituel papier psychique. Docteur John Smith, brigade d'intervention spéciale, et voici mon interne, Donna, elle débute dans le métier. Est-ce qu'on pourrait jeter un œil dans vos dossiers ? »

La jeune femme jeta un regard confus au papier blanc, puis à leur deux visages.

« Molly Hooper, médecin légiste, se présenta-t-elle. Vous êtes avec la police ? Le Détective Lestrade ne m'a pas prévenu de votre arrivée.

\- Intervention spéciale, insista Donna en haussant les sourcils, on travaille en solo.

\- Oh, bien sûr, je suis un peu sotte parfois. »

Le papier psychique était en réalité l'arme ultime du Docteur. Non seulement il affichait ce que le Docteur désirait mais également ce qui leur permettait d'avoir accès aux informations et bâtiments utiles. Il était muni d'un filtre de perception qui faisaient oublier tous les doutes par rapport à l'identité usurpée. Heureusement que cette fonction existait car, quelques semaines auparavant, ils avaient atterri dans un complexe militaire de haute sécurité sur une planète guerrière et, pour parler au commandant, le papier psychique les avaient adoubés de « Troisième empereur Zircon et sa concubine ». Est-ce qu'elle avait une tête de concubine, non mais ?!

Par contre, il y avait eu des fois où le papier se mélangeait un peu les pinceaux (ou alors le Docteur se mélangeait les pinceaux, Donna n'avait toujours pas déterminé lequel des deux était le moins fiable) et un enfant de cinq ans aurait pu trouver quelque chose de plus crédible.

« Vous en faites pas, continua Donna en prenant une part de ses dossiers, on a l'habitude. Je vous les pose sur le bureau ?

\- Oui merci, c'est gentil » balbutia Molly, un peu perdue. »

Donna l'entraîna loin du Docteur qui commençait à inspecter les casiers à l'aide de son détecteur. À se demander comment la présence d'extra-terrestres avait pu passer inaperçu pendant tout ce temps avec ce zigoto agitant de la technologie futuriste à tous les coins de rue.

« Vous travaillez toute seule ici ? demanda Donna en regardant le recoin qui avait été aménagé en bureau sans même une porte pour séparer des rangées de corps froids.

\- Oui, répondit Molly en rangeant les dossiers dans des tiroirs à classement. Mais il y a quelqu'un qui vient souvent pour... enfin, qui venait souvent. »

Elle baissa la tête et tourna le dos à Donna. Le froissement des papiers trahissait le tremblement de ses mains.

« Je suis désolée » fit Donna en lui tapotant maladroitement le bras.

La voix du Docteur vint interrompre le pesant silence qui s'était mis à son aise dans la pièce.

« Hé, mademoiselle Hooper est-ce vous savez qui a occupé le casier numéro sept dans les derniers mois ?

\- Oui, je vous trouve cela tout de suite » répondit Molly en redressant les épaules.

Elle leur tendit un registre à la reliure épaisse et Donna fit mine de ne pas remarquer ses yeux brillants.

« Alors, casier numéro 7, lut Donna à l'intention du Docteur, malgré le fait que ce dernier lisait par dessus son épaule. Madame Elisabeth Sladen, admise le-

\- Pourquoi celui-là a deux noms ? interrompit le Docteur en pointant un nom rayé puis réécrit et adjoint d'un deuxième entre parenthèses.

\- C'est-à-dire que c'est assez compliqué, répondit Molly.

\- J'adore les histoires compliquées ! » s'exclama le Docteur avant de se prendre un discret coup de coude dans les côtes de la part de Donna.

Molly s'assit derrière le bureau et posa ses avant-bras à plat, semblant chercher ses mots. Son visage auparavant ouvert s'était assombri et sa mâchoire était tendue.

« On ne sait toujours pas lequel est son véritable nom ou même si c'est un de ceux là, finit-elle par répondre.

\- Jim Moriarty, Richard Brook, lut le Docteur en ajustant ses fausses lunettes sur son nez. Comment est-il mort ? Et pourquoi avez-vous deux noms ?

\- Suicide, il s'est tiré une balle dans la tête. Et pour son identité, il était soit un acteur raté soit le plus grand criminel de notre époque. »

Et, au vu de la hargne avec laquelle Molly avait prononcé ces derniers mots, il était clair en quelle version elle croyait.

« Une dernière question, finit le Docteur en refermant le registre. Qui a emporté le corps ?

\- Un officier de police m'a assuré que des proches avaient pris soin de l'enterrement. Mais je sais que c'est faux, cet homme n'avait pas de famille.

\- Merci mademoiselle Hooper, c'est tout ce que j'avais besoin de savoir. Passez une bonne journée. »

Ils quittèrent la morgue aussi théâtralement qu'ils y étaient entrés. Molly les regarda partir et une vague de nostalgie l'envahit. Il avait beau avoir un physique très différent, cet homme avait la même prestance que Sherlock, la même manière d'envahir la pièce et de repartir en la laissant derrière.

Elle sortit son téléphone portable de la poche de sa blouse et composa le numéro du détective inspecteur Lestrade. Peut-être que lui avait des nouvelles de leur grand disparu.

...

« Allez-y, crachez le morceau » finit par ordonner Donna après bien dix minutes durant lesquelles le Docteur était plongé dans ses pensées.

Ils étaient de retour dans la rue. La pluie avait de nouveau cessé et l'air sentait le goudron mouillé.

Le Docteur leva la tête, sembla avoir un débat enflammé avec lui-même et finit par pousser un grand soupir. Ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait cacher la vérité beaucoup plus longtemps.

« Vous vous rappelez quand j'ai dis que j'étais le dernier de mon espèce ?

\- Difficile de ne pas se rappeler la seule fois où je vous ai vu déprimé pendant plus de quelques secondes.

\- Et bien, techniquement c'est faux.

\- Comment ça _techniquement_ ?

\- Et bieeeeen, il y a un autre Seigneur du Temps encore en vie. Il s'appelle le Maître. Mais pour ma défense, j'ai passé plus de six cent ans persuadé que j'étais le dernier. Certaines habitudes sont difficiles à oublier. S'il vous plaît, arrêtez de me regarder comme ça.

\- Je vous regarderai comme bon me semble, répondit Donna en affichant son plus beau rictus de désapprobation. J'espère juste pour vous que vous n'êtes pas en train de me dire que nous traquons un Seigneur du Temps qui a faillit détruire la Terre et qui aurait potentiellement envie de recommencer.

\- Et bieeeeen...

\- Ok. C'est bon, j'ai compris, s'écria Donna en levant les bras au ciel. De toute façon vous n'avez aucune notion du danger donc _allons-y_ , plus on est de fou, plus on rit !

\- Donna Noble, vous êtes brillante » répondit le Docteur avec un grand sourire.

Finalement, se laisser porter par le flot était beaucoup plus facile que d'y résister. Le Docteur était une tornade qui emportait tout sur son passage et on avait beau se dire pendant toute la traversée que le perroquet du capitaine avait pris la barre du navire, on arrivait toujours à bon port.

Quelques minutes de marche plus tard, ils étaient de retour dans la rue où le TARDIS était garé. Comme d'habitude, les passants faisaient inconsciemment un détour pour l'éviter.

« Et maintenant, quel est le plan de bataille ? demanda la jeune femme alors que le Docteur faisait tourner la clé dans la serrure.

\- Je vais charger les relevés du détecteur de particules Huon sur la console et, avec un peu de chance, on pourra identifier dans quelle direction il est parti.

\- Wahou, quelle précision,vous m'épatez ! »

D'un geste souple, le Docteur retira son manteau et le jeta entre les poutres métalliques à l'entrée du vaisseau. Donna se fit la réflexion qu'il faudrait installer un porte-manteau dans les plus brefs délais.

Le Docteur se dirigea vers la console centrale, commençant déjà à dégurgiter du jargon pseudo-scientifique quand il s'arrêta net et Donna faillit lui rentrer dedans.

Le siège en cuir situé de l'autre côté de la console se retourna lentement, dévoilant un homme au visage fin encadré de boucles noires. Ses coudes reposaient sur les accoudoirs, les extrémités de ses doigts joints devant son torse dans une pose digne d'un méchant de série B. Ses yeux perçants gris acier les dévisageaient sans ciller.

« Ah, je vois, finit-t-il par dire en fixant le Docteur. Un extra-terrestre capable de voyager aussi bien dans le temps que dans d'autres galaxies.

\- Quoi ?! s'exclama Donna en contournant la forme statufiée du Docteur pour pouvoir mieux observer l'inconnu.

\- Comment... Non, d'abord, comment êtes vous entré dans le TARDIS ? demanda le Docteur qui, finalement, ne semblait pas plus choqué que ça par l'apparition.

\- C'est évident quand on regarde vos chaussures, répondit l'inconnu sans cesser de les fixer de son regard hypnotique. Quant à comment je suis entré, peut-être pourriez vous songer à installer un verrou un peu plus performant.

\- Ses chaussures ? » demanda Donna en fixant les chaussures en question.

Bon d'accord, des tennis en toile détonnaient un peu avec le costume cravate que le Docteur aimait porter (aimer n'était peut-être pas le mot approprié puisque, depuis qu'elle voyageait avec lui, Donna n'avait pas vu le Docteur dans un autre accoutrement) et avaient bien vécu, mais c'étaient des chaussures tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal sur Terre à leur époque.

« Vous regardez mais vous ne voyez pas, répondit l'homme avec dédain. Ses chaussures ! Des Converse modèle original mais la semelle est différente de ce qui se fait en usine. À partir de là plusieurs possibilités : un, contre-façon mais le logo prouve que ce sont des vraies. Deux, un modèle fait sur-mesure mais le costume est un prêt-à-porter, tout comme la chemise, donc je ne pense pas qu'il ait la vanité de porter des chaussures aussi chères. Trois, un modèle produit en masse mais qui n'est pas encore sur le marché. La semelle plus résistante et l'absence de déchirure du tissu secondés par l'usure et l'état de propreté me font pencher pour cette dernière théorie. Je pourrais également ajouter que, malgré le fait qu'il ait plu récemment, comme en témoigne votre veste humide, ses chaussures sont complètement sèches. Cela est dû, à mon avis, aux résidus extra-terrestres de couleur orangée qui se sont logés dans les crevasses de la semelle et qui ont absorbé l'humidité résiduelle. »

Le Docteur jura et s'empressa d'enlever ses chaussures pour les jeter dans le bac de décontamination, grommelant contre le sable d'une planète dont elle n'avait pas retenu le nom. Donna, la bouche grande ouverte dans sa plus belle imitation de poisson rouge, se contenta de fixer l'inconnu.

« Et nous nous trouvons dans une pièce qui, selon les lois de la physique, ne devrait pas exister ! ajouta l'homme en roulant des yeux.

\- TARDIS, fit le Docteur en grattant la semelle d'une de ses chaussures avec un scalpel. Acronyme pour Temps À Relativité Dimensionnelle Inter Spatiale. Et c'était brillant, au passage.

\- Et voilà, trop tard, soupira Donna avec une fausse désespérance. Vous avez attiré son intérêt, maintenant il va vouloir vous garder. Vous avez des rendez-vous importants pour les prochaines années ?

\- Maintenant que vous le dites, oui. »

Il se leva, rajusta son col et se dirigea vers la sortie d'un air serein.

« Attendez, attendez ! s'écria le Docteur en sautillant sur place. Personne ne se retrouve dans le TARDIS par hasard, croyez-en mon expérience. »

Un de ses pieds nus rencontra malencontreusement une partie métallique de la console qui dépassait et il manqua de s'étaler par terre. Donna leva une main devant sa bouche pour masquer un sourire narquois. Elle se rappelait très bien de sa propre arrivée dans le TARDIS, non pas par hasard mais à un moment extrêmement inopportun. Le savon qu'elle avait passé au Docteur, pourtant aussi responsable qu'elle de la tragédie qu'était son mariage, était resté dans les annales.

« Elle ne vous aurait jamais laissé entrer si vous n'étiez pas une pièce du puzzle, continua-t-il en se plaçant entre l'étranger et la porte de sortie.

\- Elle ? se moqua gentiment Donna. Les hommes et leurs jouets... »

Le Docteur lui adressa un roulement d'œil et elle se détourna en haussant les épaules.

« Ce fut un interlude très intéressant, répondit l'homme, mais j'ai été éloigné de Londres trop longtemps à mon goût et j'ai des... personnes à voir. » Il avait légèrement hésité à la fin de sa phrase et Donna eut l'impression qu'il aurait aimé dire autre chose.

Il leur adressa un hochement de tête et contourna le Docteur. Sa main effleura le bois peint de la porte de la cabine quand la voix du Seigneur du Temps résonna dans son dos :

« Richard Brook et Jim Moriarty. »

Sherlock se figea et le Docteur émit un petit bruit victorieux :

« Ah ha ! Je le savais que vous n'étiez pas là par hasard ! Je suis le Docteur, se présenta-t-il. Juste le Docteur. Et cette charmante jeune femme c'est Donna. Nous sommes à la recherche d'un de ces hommes, ou des deux. » Il mit ses lunettes sur son nez et alluma un des écrans de la console centrale. « À moins qu'ils ne soient qu'une seule et même personne, avec tout ça je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire des recherches...

\- Oui. Et il est mort, fit l'étranger sans bouger de devant la porte. Inutile de le chercher.

\- Oui oui, je sais, nous revenons de la morgue. Mais il a simplement mis son corps en stase pour environ vingt-quatre heures. Il faudra que je lui demande quelle technologie il a utilisé, d'ailleurs, ça pourrait toujours être utile. Il a ensuite régénéré et, _poof_ , reparti sur de nouvelles jambes ! »

\- C'est un extra-terrestre ? demanda Sherlock avec une telle précaution qu'on aurait presque pu le voir compter ses mots.

\- Un Seigneur du Temps, comme moi. Pas immortel mais presque.

Ils s'observèrent en silence pendant quelques secondes, l'un affichant un visage grave et las, l'autre rempli de l'excitation imprudente que lui apportait chaque mystère à travers le temps. L'un à la posture rigide et à l'allure soignée, l'autre pieds nus et les cheveux défiant la loi de la gravité. Pourtant, leurs yeux brillaient de la même intelligence et de la même curiosité. Ce fut peut-être ce qui poussa Sherlock à reprendre sa place dans le fauteuil, poser ses doigts sous son menton et ordonner d'une voix impérative :

« Racontez-moi tout. »

...

« Dans mes folles années de jeunesse, j'aurais trouvé un marqueur indélébile et je lui aurais dessiné une moustache hitlérienne » remarqua Donna en poussant Sherlock du doigt.

L'homme ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, ses yeux s'agitant furieusement derrière ses paupières closes.

Après les révélations du Docteur concernant la véritable nature de Moriarty et le fait qu'il était encore en vie, il leur avait demandé quelques minutes pour arranger les choses dans son palais mental. Retraiter l'intégralité des informations concernant Moriarty en y incluant les facteurs « immortel », « incroyablement âgé » et « extra-terrestre » ne pouvait pas attendre. Surtout que, s'il était effectivement encore en vie, John, Lestrade et madame Hudson n'étaient toujours pas en sécurité.

« Non, je dois être honnête avec moi-même, continua Donna en lui pinçant la joue. Dans mes plus folles années de jeunesse, je l'aurais déshabillé et croqué sur le champ. Je dois avoir un faible pour les grands bruns mystérieux intelligents... Je ne l'avais pas imaginé si séduisant! »

Le Docteur, qui regardait le détective en fronçant les sourcils, n'eut aucune réaction alors Donna lui pinça également la joue. Il protesta mollement et finit par détourner le regard.

« Quoi ?

\- Sherlock Holmes ! Quand j'étais chez ma mère, on lisait le blog de temps en temps, celui qui racontait ses histoires. C'était son compagnon qui écrivait ça, un docteur, John quelque chose. Des histoires passionnantes ! Puis ils sont devenus célèbres, on en a parlé dans le journal et tout. On dit qu'il est capable de résoudre tous les mystères.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Hé, il a deviné qui vous étiez après avoir vu vos chaussures pendant dix secondes, c'est quand même incroyable, continua Donna avant de se renfrogner. D'accord, vous ne m'écoutez pas. Mais c'est pas grave, j'ai l'habitude qu'on m'ignore.

\- Non, non, je vous écoute, protesta le Docteur en agitant vaguement une main.

\- Ils avaient parlé d'un tableau qui avait été volé, la chute du Riech quelque-chose. Il paraît qu'il avait regardé la pièce, puis le majordome et qu'il a- » L'histoire continua, ponctuée d'exclamations mais le Docteur n'y prêta pas vraiment attention. Il attendit juste que Sherlock rouvre ses yeux.

« Oh, fit le détective en voyant Donna s'agiter dans tous les sens. J'ai manqué quelque chose ?

\- Non, Donna me faisait juste l'éloge de vos capacités de déduction. C'est vraiment impressionnant. Certains diraient même inhumain.

\- Je ne pense pas être un extra-terrestre, Docteur, répondit Sherlock en levant les yeux au ciel. Je l'aurais remarqué.

\- Oh non, je vous ai scanné pendant que vous faisiez votre petite... escapade dans votre tête, vous êtes cent pour cent humain.

\- Qu'insinuez vous dans ce cas ?

\- Vous ne posséderiez pas une montre à gousset en argent que vous ne pouvez pas remarquer par hasard ? »

* * *

#SPOILERS# #SPOILERS# #SPOILERS# #SPOILERS# #SPOILERS# #SPOILERS#

Le gros twist que j'avais imaginé est que Sherlock est bien un Seigneur du Temps, mais pas n'importe lequel, une future réincarnation du Docteur (pourquoi pas le 14ème ou 15ème). Son intégration dans le Londres des années 2000 a été rendue possible car Mycroft est un compagnon du Docteur et, quand ce dernier a été forcé de se cacher, il a choisi de retourner dans le présent de Mycroft où il était très simple de se créer une fausse identité.

Le Docteur a confié la montre en argent à Mycroft mais, très peu de temps après, le Maître les a retrouvés. D'une manière sournoise, il est allé voir Mycroft et lui a proposé d'échanger la montre contre une place de choix au sein des services secrets britanniques. Mycroft aurait pu refuser mais ses sentiments sont confus : il éprouve une immense admiration face au Docteur mais il a toujours eu l'impression qu'il était distant, voir même froid, avec lui, comme s'il l'avait recueilli par devoir plus que par envie. Finalement, il se dit que la pire chose qui puisse arriver soit que le Maître ouvre la montre et que Sherlock redeviendra le Docteur, et il accepte.

Des années plus tard, Moriarty rentre en scène et Mycroft comprend tout de suite qu'il s'agit du Maître mais il a trop honte pour dire quoique ce soit. Quand la cabine du 10ème Docteur arrive à Londres et que les caméras filment Sherlock entrer dedans, Mycroft saisit immédiatement toute l'ampleur de la situation.

Le Docteur et Sherlock s'unissent autour d'un même but : arrêter Moriarty. Mais ce dernier a une longueur d'avance puisqu'il possède la montre en argent de Sherlock. Au terme d'un "échange d'otages" désastreux, la traîtrise de Mycroft est révélée et Moriarty s'enfuit avec le TARDIS du 10ème.

Tout semble perdu mais Sherlock se rend compte qu'il a bien dû arriver avec son propre TARDIS et, comme il ne peut pas le remarquer parce qu'il est humain, il fouille dans sa mémoire pour voir quel endroit il ne peut pas se rappeler exactement.

Quand ils retrouvent le TARDIS de Sherlock, ils se rendent compte qu'il est exactement come celui du 10ème, avec quelques éraflures supplémentaires. Le 10ème comprend alors que Sherlock n'est pas un troisième Seigneur du Temps mais bien lui dans un futur relativement proche. Il se rend compte également qu'il aura un choix à faire : oublier tout ce qu'il vient de voir pour ne pas risquer un paradoxe temporel ou bien de garder ses souvenirs et prendre Mycroft comme compagnon tout en sachant que ce dernier le trahira.

Avec ce nouveau TARDIS ils partent à la poursuite du Maître en suivant son historique de navigation. Lors de la confrontation finale, Sherlock, qui a finalement compris qui il était, force la montre à s'ouvrir par la force de ses déductions. Un flash les aveugle tous et quand ils rouvrent les yeux, le Maître a mis les voiles et Sherlock a retrouvé la mémoire.

Le 10ème et Donna repartent de leur côté, déçus de ne pas avoir trouvé un nouveau Seigneur du Temps et Sherlock annonce qu'il va reprendre la route également, non sans proposer à John de l'accompagner.

Des siècles plus tard, le Docteur reçoit une demande d'aide provenant de la Terre à la fin des années 1980. Il n'a pas oublié, et il devine instinctivement que le moment est venu pour lui de prendre un nouveau compagnon. Sauf qu'il sait au plus profond de lui qu'il ne pourra jamais ressentir de l'affection pour un homme qui choisira de le trahir pour quelque chose d'aussi ridicule que le pouvoir. Et, sans le savoir, c'est ce ressentiment qui bouclera la boucle.

#SPOILERS# #SPOILERS# #SPOILERS# #SPOILERS# #SPOILERS# #SPOILERS#

Mais si quelqu'un est excité par cette histoire et a envie de reprendre l'idée ou même juste des éléments, je me ferais un plaisir de lui envoyer mes 7 pages de brainstorming avec Adalas :)

Bisous bisous


End file.
